


Warmth

by seemeeimbeebee



Series: Captain Swan Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, captain swan queen, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wakes up and feels content, right in between Emma and Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of hoping that I find other people who ship the Ot3 that is Captain Swan Queen! For now, enjoy this little bit of domestic fluff!

Regina’s eyes fluttered open as she tried to figure out why she was so warm. Then she saw the blond head tucked against her shoulder, Emma’s body all but molded into her side. She smiled and dropped a kiss to Emma’s forehead, grinning wider as Emma snuggled in closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman, reveling in just how content she felt with Emma in her arms. 

Still, something felt too empty about the bed and she shifted to try and find her other lover. Killian was dutifully curled up on the other side of the bed, careful to give them their space.

“Killian?” she asked, her voice raspy with the earliness of morning.  


 “You said the scruff reminded you of Robin,” he mumbled, by way of explanation, his eyes blearily fluttering open. “I wasn’t...I didn’t want to...I figured you needed space, and didn’t want to intrude or upset you.”

“Thank you,” Regina whispered sincerely. She opened her arm free arm out to Killian, who gladly cuddled in close, burying his face in Regina’s hair. “Who knew the Savior and the Pirate liked to cuddle?” she teased softly, rubbing at the back of Killian’s head.   


“Who knew the Evil Queen would let them?” Emma murmured, not opening her eyes as she nuzzled into Regina’s neck. “Y’both talk too loud. I haven’t even had my coffee yet.”  


“Go back to sleep, love,” Killian murmured, gently brushing some hair away from her face, gently curling his fingers around the blond strands with a soft smile. Emma nodded and soon fell back asleep. “You too?” he encouraged softly, kissing the top of Regina’s head. 

Regina just grinned, pulled Emma closer before resting her head against Killian’s shoulder. “Love you,” she whispered, when she was sure they were both asleep. 

_It’s warm in here_ , she thought before closing her eyes.   



End file.
